Akatsuki de carnaval
by shunico
Summary: Sasori tiene la magnifica idea de hacer un concurso de disfrase.¿Quien sera el ganador? Mi primer Fic


**Akatsuki de carnaval**

**La idea de Sasori**

**Es la primera vez que ago un fic, así que no se como me habrá quedado, espero que os guste. Y espero que me dejéis reviws.**

* * *

En la cueva de los Akatsuki se oyen unos gritos en el interior.

Deidara- ¿Por qué esta tú mascara decorada con purpurina lila?

Tobi- Porque es carnaval y me quiero disfrazar 

Kisame- ¡¡¡Yo también me disfrazare!!!

Hidan- ¿Qué no vas disfrazado cada dia de Hombre/Pez? – se ríe en voz muy alta.

Kisame- Nooo o , y me as ofendido T-T

Kakuzu- Kisame, no hagas caso a Hidan, es una mala persona.- le da una palmaditas a Kisame para consolarlo.

Hidan- Joder kakuzu!!! Jashin-sama os mandara al infierno- pone cara de psicópata y se larga

riendo como un loco.

Tobi- Deidara –senpai, disfrázate tu también - tobi acercaba una peluca de payaso a deidara mientras que el la rechazaba.

Deidara- Ni lo sueñes mocoso.- Se va a su habitación murmurando malhumorado.

Llego la hora de cenar y mientras esa hora a sasori se le ocurrió una magnifica idea.

Sasori- Líder, tengo una idea supermegahipergenial.- decía el chico todo contento.

Todos callaron para oír la idea, ya que el chico no hablaba mucho.

El líder puso algo de atención- Di Sasori.- Mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

Sasori- Como se acerca carnaval, avía pensado que podíamos hacer un concurso.

Deidara- ¡me niego a disfrazarme!- decía el rubio después de beber un gran trago de agua.

Sasori- Piensa que es una exposición de arte y listos- respondió el chico con astucia.

Una pequeño silencio se apodero de la sala, asta que Deidara suspiro.

Deidara- De acuerdo, pero no pienso perder- Miraba a Sasori con una mirada de desafió.

Tobi, que recogía sus platos- Pues voy a decorar mas mi mascara nn

Todos se cayeron de la silla con una gota en la nuca.

Sasori, Hidan, Deidara y Kakuzu también se fueron a su habitación.

Itachi estaba fregando los platos de esas personas mientras silbaba una canción.

-----En la habitación de Tobi-----

Tobi se saco la mascara y empezó a poner mas purpurina lila y cosas que brillan.-Guardare esta para el dia de carnaval,

que falta una semana.

Se acerco a uno de los cajones del armario donde avían mas mascaras, y cambio la nueva mascara por una de las otras.

-----Habitación de Sasori-----

Sasori estaba penstativo, no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

"¿Cómo puedo demostrar que el arte de Deidara es mejor que el mió? Debo pensar algo rápido y que este bien"

Se echo en su cama, ya que se había mareado tanto de dar vueltas.

-----Habitación Hidan-----

La habitación estaba llena del símbolo de Jashin en sangre.

Hidan estaba rezando- Jashin-sama, dime que no tengo que disfrazarme y no lo are, mándame un mensaje al móvil con tu respuesta.

"Pippiiip" era el móvil de Hidan el que sonaba, se lanzo a su cama y leyó el mensaje que decía "Jashin te obliga a ir disfrazado".

Se enfado tanto que tiro el móvil al suelo y se rompió.

Hidan- Si es lo que quieres lo are- dijo a regañadientes-

-----Habitación Deidara-----

Se oían un montón de explosiones, Deidara estaba gritando¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Deidara- ¡¡¡Maldito Sasori!!! Ahora me tendré que disfrazar, el único problema es que no se de que- Se tiraba de los pelos, eso era señal de que estaba estresado.

-----Habitación Kakuzu-----

Kakuzu estaba sentado en una butaca escribiendo un mensaje por móvil que decía "Jashin te obliga a ir disfrazado de chica de instituto con minifalda y todo".

Kakuzu- Jajajajaja, como me reiré el dia de carnaval.

Se oye un grito desde la habitación de Hidan- ¡Que te e echo yo para que me castigues así!

Mientras que los demás acababan de comer el líder se levantaba para decir algo.

Líder- Pues todos a dormir y mañana a preparar los disfraces, el mejor se llevara un premio.

Los que quedaban el comedor se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para pensar en el disfraz.

* * *

**Pues el 1r cap ya esta puesto -. Espero que os haya gustado**


End file.
